Viva and IBC now set into blocktime agreement
Friday, April 12, 2013 Vic del Rosario, Jr., whose Viva Group of Companies is involved in movies, television, video, recording and live concerts, has more sports broadcasting on IBC, Viva Sports is a blocktime producer handled the PBA and NBA. Noted that Rosario made the announcement that its blocktime agreement with IBC-13 (through Viva-TV, which is under the partnership with Viva Entertainment become more aggressive recently after its surging ahead in the ratings for The Kapinoy Network from other networks like ABS-CBN and GMA. The NBA games on IBC are handled by Solar Entertainment and Viva bought airtime on Viva-TV as the block-timer of the Kapinoy network. Source noted that Viva-TV would then move its coverage to IBC. Viva Sports, owner of the exclusive television coverage of the two of a professional basketball league PBA and NBA, like also in the making more money that the company is starting to pau the loans of Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. IBC improves its signal, which is in most provinces nationwide. The presence of the PBA and NBA games on IBC under the Viva-TV block will surely improve the network's sports programming. When Viva Entertainment posted within that, they included their business article (as a link) detailing Rosario's announcement into a blocktime agreement turns more years. Viva, of course, is part of Viva Sports, which has been airing different sports competitions with the PBA and NBA games awarding the league's TV and radio rights. For the first time that Vic is actually promoting a sports programming. We've been transparent and upfront in all our dealings with the PBA, our advertisers, the media, and our colleagues in the industry. The business post that the block-timing agreement with net profiting. It also known that any commitments that is on Channel 13. To liven things up, Vic is inviting movie and TV stars to grace the event. Already, the following stars have confirmed their attendance at the Big Dome: Jake Cuenca, Anja Aguilar, AJ Muhlach, Drew Arellano, Richard Yap, Nadine Lustre, Mario Maurer, Cristine Reyes, Ronnie Rickets, Jodi Sta. Maria and the concert queen of box-office Anne Curtis. As new IBC's commitment, says Rosario. "It is contained in an IBC Board resolution, a separate letter from IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa confirmed it." Here are things that we know: #The PBA will now have The PBA All-Filipino Cup at the Smart Araneta Coliseum to kick-off May, which is in the middle of a matches, every Wednesdays and Fridays at 4:30-8:30pm, Saturdays at 7-9pm and Sundays at 4pm-8:30pm #The NBA will have the PBA Playoffs on May, will featuring the NBA players, showing every weekend from Saturdays at 5:30pm-7:30pm and Sundays at 12:15pm-2:45pm. #Top-rating and phenomenal game shows like Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link, which become the million-peso prize in the two phenomenal game shows. A popular talent search show for the contest Born to be a Star for the singing star fans. #Viva-TV's blocktime with IBC 13 is from 5pm-12mn on weekdays (as well as IBC news programs from 6:30-7:30pm and 11:30pm-12mn), 2:30pm-12:30am on Saturdays, and 9:30am-12:30am on Sundays. This basing this on Viva-TV's April schedule grid. #The shedule for the Kapinoy network, they have flagship children's program for kids KapinoyLand which is the characters Mr. Kapinoy as the lead IBC mascots with Baby Kapinoy in a playground, pre-school, education, schools, kids, arts and kiddies, a top-of-the-hour news capsule IBC Headliners, and flagship news programs Express Balita at 6:30pm slot and News Team 13 at 11pm slot after the Viva-TV block. On primetime that, telenovela Rosalinda, asianovelas My Daughter the Flower, teleserye Esperanza and 5 Girls and Daddy now is the hits, On weekends, they also have shows like anime programme in Japan are Crayon Shin Chan, Akazukin Cha Cha and Cyborg Kurochan in a hits as well as the Viva Tagalog movies, teen drama anthology series Dear Heart. Basing this on IBC's April schedule grid. As such, I believe that what is about to happen: Viva-TV will now be incorporated into primetime programming block on IBC. When we know what need to be shown, you can make the viewership prime-time ratings from other networks. Considering is on IBC's schedule, will to in the Kapinoy shows. Thus, you might have been they were the NBA games shown on Basketball TV, Pinoy Extreme, Fox Sports Asia, Studio 23 and ABS-CBN as well as possibly the PBA games showing on AksyonTV, AKTV and Hyper from Sports5 in the broadcast rights. Viva-TV airing the NBA and PBA games now showing on IBC.